Another Trip to Kharlan
by IamFox
Summary: Just another self insert but this is going to be epic. Please read AND review.
1. Chapter 1

I awoke with a jolt at the strange feeling in the back of my mind, "Ah crap not again. " I said before I laid back down and drifted back to sleep. My second awakening was in the predawn light of morning this time my suspicion was confirmed I was in Sylverant. Seeing the silver hair of the other two people in the room along with their clothes I knew that they were none other then the Sage siblings and I was once again a half-elf.

"Oh you're awake I was wondering who you are." Raine said as I got out of bed apparently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Ya about that, listen Raine I'm not supposed to be here in Isellia or Sylverant for that matter." I stated standing and looking down at the clothes that for some reason had materialized on me when crossed over into this world. They were a large black open front style trench coat that had three straps across the chest to keep it closed along with sliver trim around the collar, cuffs, and at the bottom further it had silver runes interwoven with the cloth of the coat. My pants were fairly similar in that they to had silver runes interwoven with the cloth and are also black, same can be said for my shirt. "And for that matter neither should I have these clothes."

"I really need to know who you are and I need to know now." Raine said grabbing her staff as if to threaten me with it.

"Look you don't want to use that as a weapon against me, and to answer your question my name is Henry Schaefer and I'm very well trained in unarmed combat."

"Then how'd you know who I am and where you are?" Raine asked.

"I'm from a world where this is in a game, you, Genis, Iselia, Sylverant, Tethe'alla every thing here except me. That good enough for you?" I stated as Genis finally awoke from the sound.

"So you're like us in more then one way." Raine said somewhat more understanding.

"What are you talking about Raine, more then one way?" Genis asked fairly confused about the yelling and why Raine was putting her staff away.

"You two aren't from Sylverant, and neither am I." I stated coldly.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!" Genis demanded looking most angry at Raine for keeping the secret.

"Genis you were too young to remember when we left and there is no reason to return." Raine said to her younger brother.

"You still could have told me." Genis raged.

"She's not entirely certain of where you two are from on the first place, and you really shouldn't be yelling right now after all some of the humans of this village, who are extremely inconsiderate, might here you and that would be bad for all three of us. By the way do either of you have a mirror?" I said calmly trying to calm Genis down.

"Oh ya they don't know sorry I forgot." Genis apologized.

"Ya about that I'm going to need a place to crash until I can get back to earth." I said feeling a little bad after seeing the faces of the two residents. "I'll explain after some breakfast, Genis why don't you make some."

"Ok."

"Now Raine where am I to go to talk to the mayor? I'll need to talk to him after I explain everything to you two. Oh and by the way how old is the chosen?" I asked walking over to a chair that was sitting next to a small table.

"I need to go to the mayor's house to talk about something this morning so I'll take you with me, but why do you want to know how old the chosen is?" Raine asked as she sat down across from me at the small table.

"Because I need to know how long I'll have to wait." I replied while I sat down.

"Well she's thirteen why?" Raine replied looking kind of confused.

"That gives me three years; let's see if realm calling works here like it did on earth." I said taking up a small hand mirror that was lying on the table. "Our kind can't grow beards I guess."

"Actually I don't know, but why does the chosen being thirteen give you three years?" Raine asked looking concerned.

"The journey of the chosen starts on her birthday when she turns sixteen, and once this chosen's journey ends I will be able to go home should I choose to go." I said examining my new half-elf face, it was more defined but not quite skeletal and it lacked my token red beard that I'd had back on earth though I still had my shoulder length if curled locks only they were now silver not dark blond which was good because it would help in convincing the towns people that I was an elf as Raine and Genis had.

"So that's when the oracle will come." Raine said.

"Yes and that's when the world shall truly begin to be regenerated." I said as I put the mirror down.

"What do you mean 'truly regenerated'?" Genis asked bringing three plates with scrambled eggs bacon and toast on the over to the table.

"Well it has to do with the hourglass world that we are in but that is something that I shall explain later. For now let us not let this meal get cold." I said as Genis sat down in his chair and gave both me and Raine our plates, and silverware. The three of us ate breakfast without speaking, afterwards Raine told Genis to take care of the dishes while she took me to the mayor's.

It was a brisk yet short walk to the mayor's house and just about everyone looked at me most peculiarly. "I don't care if people in the ranch die just guarantee me that this treaty will protect the people of this village!" Was the first thing that me and Raine heard as we walked into the mayor's house seeing him and Forcystus sitting down at a table strewn with papers seeming to be mocking up some sort of treaty.

"You should be more concerned about your own kind." I said both delegates appeared quite startled at my words.

"Raine I told you to be here a half hour ago." The mayor said looking scornfully at Raine.

"Oh yes you should also treat elves with respect after all where do you think half-elves like the diseignens got their power from, and it's not humans like you." I replied with a cold unrelenting look in my eyes.

"Who the hell are you to tell me who to respect? You insolent newcomer, these are not matters you should concern yourself with." the mayor said as he got to his feet clenching his right hand into a fist and taking an ill-advised sing to try and punch me in the face.

"As I said you should treat elves with respect." I replied while catching his fist I then proceeded to twist his arm until it made a series of audible cracks that was the sign it was thoroughly broken. "You will never learn however this will hopefully teach you not to mess with me."

"Can we get back to the treaty or are you two going to keep fighting?" Forcystus asked looking over at us.

"Yes." the mayor said pulling his hand out of mine and walking back to the table rubbing his arm to try and sooth the pain.

"I need to talk about something with you after this treaty is hashed out." I said to the mayor as he sat down.

Raine then walked over to the table and sat down to help hash out the treaty. In all it took five hours to get the treaty hashed out and in this time I learned that realm calling did in fact work here almost the same as it did on earth only with minor altercations that I had learned last time I was here and a few that I did not know about seeing as Mithos had screwed with this world. "We're done." Raine said as the three at the table got up and the mayor and Forcystus shook hands only this time it was their left hands instead of their right hands which is customary.

"Good now I need to talk to you about building a structure." I said as Forcystus started heading for the door.

"What kind of structure?" the mayor asked looking at me with a puzzled look on his face. "Besides who are you?"

"Well my name is Henry Schaefer, an-"

"Do you mean like the hero Henry Schaefer?" Forcystus interrupted me.

"If you don't mind me bending the treaty a little I will discuses that with you at the human ranch at another time." I said in Half-elven. "But as I was saying to you I'm building a house so I don't have to live with some one else."

"I don't see why you had to tell me that you're the one who is going to be building and living in this house." the mayor replied.

"Well in my home land you have to get a permit in order to build something like a house. But thanks for not having that whole jumping through loops thing to be able to build something." I replied following Raine out the door.

"Not at all." Forcystus said to me as I left the mayors house. "and how do you know this tongue only true followers of Cruxis know how to speak this tongue?"

"As I said we'll discuss it at another time." I said looking at Forcystus with a sly smug look on my countenance. "Shall we get back to your house I'm sure that Genis is giddy as a school girl to know what I said I would explain?" I said to Raine with a soft look on my face.

"Could you run that past me again?"

"Oh well 'giddy as a school girl' is an expression back on earth it's akin to saying that he can't stand the wait and just wants it to be over with."

"Ok that's something I can understand." Raine said as we arrived at her house to be greeted by a giddier then hell Genis.

"So are you going to tell us?" Genis demanded more excited than angry.

"Inside yes."

"Well then don't keep us waiting Genis get out of the way." Raine ordered her younger brother.

As we sat down at a table I began my tale, "Well first off the current state of this world is explained in a game called Tales of Symphonia of course you're not going to understand that until this chosen's journey is over and that is why I know who you both are. However back to my story I was experimenting with a teleportation spell that I had not seen before. Well as I cast the spell it went array, and dropped me here on Sylverant but that was the last time it malfunctioned, when I was here before."

"You have?" Raine asked looking confused.

"Yes 4000 years ago as your calendar says. Ever hear of the Kharlan war well I was there I fought along side Mithos and Yuan and Martel and Mr. Aurion. No I'm not lying in saying that I fought along side Martel. She, Mithos, and Yuan are all half-elves just like you and me yet Mr. Aurion is a human. Now by the looks on your faces I need to tell you more much more however I'm certain that both of you are at least a little hungry as am I so I believe I shall treat you both to a special meal that everyone loves." and so I got up and looked through the Sage's pantry to see if they had the required ingredients which much to my surprise they did so I made them a deep dish cheese stuffed garlic bread crust supreme pizza.

"Wear did you learn how to make this?" Genis asked has he heartedly took another bite.

"Oh it's a common meal on earth I did have to change a few things do to the lack of bell peppers but it worked out well." I replied.

"Whatever you did it tastes awesome." Raine commented just swallowing the last of her first peace.

"Just wait there's something even better but you'll have to wait till tomorrow evening after all it's not really a lunch kind of meal and I'm going to need more prep time. But back to my story well that spell that I told you about well after the war I was finally able to use it again. Only this time it took me back home to earth the strange thing was is that when I returned to earth I had actually traveled back in time a couple decades and my body was changed accordingly. This in a way gave me a second chance at life since it put back to an age at which I had not yet entered middle school and still lived in my favored place.

"So I went about figuring out what I had done wrong the first time I used the spell and of course reliving the things that had happened. A time came after a while when I once more needed to use the spell in a hurry. When that time came I did not have the time in order to cast it properly so I came back here on accident I need time to get to a power level where I will be able to cast it here so I can get home should I choose to go." I paused to take a bite of pizza and a drink of water.

"Wait you said that this 'Mr. Aurion' 'is' a human." Genis paused for me to confirm this which I did with a simple nod. "But he fought in the Kharlan war and that was 4000 years ago so how can he still be alive if he's a human?"

"Well that's because he isn't truly a human and he hasn't been for a long time. You see at the end of the Kharlan war Mithos, Yuan, and Mr. Aurion all under went a process that turned them into angels and are thus alive today despite having been born over 4000 years ago. Yet sadly Martel is not still alive due to the fact that she died at the end of the war. However Mr. Aurion had made a pact with the summon spirit Origin and had him make a sword for Mithos that would have the power to split the world in twain. After gaining this sword Mithos did as he planed and split the world in twain and he captured the asteroid Deris Kharlan in a geosynchronous orbit around this planet that now held two worlds on it occupying the same space at the same time. Mithos also saved his sister's soul and body by placing them inside a great seed that was made by the great Kharlan tree when the tree died. After doing all this Mithos gathered all of the half-elves in both worlds and had most of them under go the angel-a-fying process and thus created the group know as Cruxis. He then proceeded to set up the church of Martel and the chosen's journey as a way to find a new body for his sister. Now of course your wondering how I know that much detail about these things well that's because I helped for you see the chosen's journey does a few things; one it helps Mithos find a new body for Martel, two it helps to keep the two worlds alive, and third it keeps the humans of both worlds at a level of low magitechnology development so that the extremely little amount of Mana that is left in both worlds is not consumed by people using magitechnology. I'm sure both of you know what would happen if the world ran out of mana don't you." as I paused to take a drink of water I saw both nod their heads in agreement. "Well that's really the extent of my story however I do know a lot of things and tomorrow I'm going to go to the human ranch to talk to Forcystus about a couple things and use the commlink that he has to talk to some old friends while I'm there."

"So do you think you could teach me how to make some of the foods of earth?" Genis asked after taking a drink. "Oh and what's a commlink, and why do you need the diseignens to get one?"

"Sure, heck some of the foods are so simple even Raine should be able to make them without making people think that the house is on fire." I remarked with a smirk on my face that quickly left when I was hit upside my head by the talent less chief. "Ok that hurt but on a more serious note I need to build a few structures that will be very close to this one anyway I think I'll start on the design phase. Well to answer your second question a commlink is sort for communications link and they have a device that will let me get one set up without having to use an extreme amount of arcane energy. " I said getting up and taking the dishes over to the sink and starting to wash them.

After I was done washing the dishes I started roughing out what I wanted my living quarters to be and look like. After all I was going to spend some time here. When it came time to eat dinner the three of us sat down and ate surprisingly without speaking to one another. After that I laid down on the floor saying that Raine should be allowed to sleep in her bed and that I would rather not push their hospitality.

The next day I got up made breakfast for all ate my share and left before the others awoke. After leaving the Sage residence I went straight to the Issellia ranch to talk to Forcystus. When I arrived at the ranch Forcystus was outside of the front gate waiting for me.

"So you showed up and early to I guess you have some really important stuff to talk to me about." Forcystus said as he looked up at me as I approached.

"I thought we would be meeting inside your office or do you not have one?" I replied walking and offering him a shake of hands which he accepted.

"Well I have an office it's just that if you had come barging into the ranch it would be a violation of the treaty and would you want that?" Forcystus asked me as he let my hand go.

"Not any more than you would want Yggdrassil angry at you."

"And I don't want him angry at me at all so lets be going I guess."

"Let us." I said and with that we went into the ranch and passing through the many corridors and doors we finally got to the control room and then to Forcystus' office once there we both took a seat. "Your subordinates don't see many outsiders that aren't prisoners do they?"

"No they don't however it doesn't help that you look like the hero Henry companion and friend of Mithos the hero."

"Well I look like this because that's who I am. When you asked me yesterday I was not able to elaborate because the place and time were not right yet there is another reason I am here and that is that I need to talk to a few people. You don't mind me using your commlink do you?"

"If you are who you say you I see no problem."

"Oh by the way how did you know I was coming today?"

"Oh that you may want to ask your friends about that it also doesn't hurt to have a tracking beacon."

"Where's the beacon?"

"On your back it blends in well with the runes on your coat if I didn't know it was there I wouldn't notice anything at all."

"Well that's all well and good but I don't think it's very nice at all yet you knew not who I was and will let it slide this once." I said as I removed my coat and quickly found the beacon and removed it. "Well would you allow me to use the commlink in private and not have the log checked after I'm done due to the nature of what I'm going to discuss. Oh and if you tell anyone who I am I'll show you how I helped end the Kharlan war."

"Very well I have some business in the control room anyway." Forcystus said as he left the room.

As soon as Forcystus had left I got to work setting up a secure link to Deris Kharlan and making sure that the diseignens of the ranch would not be able to monitor what was discussed. "Kratos are you there?" I asked after getting a confirmed link.

The screen then went all fuzzy as the commlink became two way due to Kratos answering me. "Its been a while hasn't it Henry." Kratos answered when his face appeared on the screen.

"Yes it has but I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"If you remember when last we met I told you as I left this hourglass world that I'm from a world where all of this is in a game and that you would find a love that would die after giving you a son."

"Oh yeah you did. But why did you bring it up?"

"Because I have a way to bring her back but first I believe that Mithos' perverted vision of what Martel wanted must be destroyed before I can give you the aid of having your love live once more."

"Then when shall we start your plan?"

"When the Chosen starts her journey for the renegades shall give you good reason to come down to Sylverant and I shall lay low for a while so that Mithos will be unaware of my activities."

"Very well, you know you're the only half-elf that has ever shown their human side much."

"Well that's because I was human once, and I wish to be human again but that might never happen now. Oh if you could return my amulet to me now that I'm back it would be most appreciated."

"I can and will when would like it?"

"The sooner the better."

"Very well go to the temple of Martel tomorrow at noon."

"Uh I don't have a clock where I am staying and I'm going to be building a few things that require lots of work. So how will I know when it's noon?"

"A priest from the temple will come and get you."

"Very well I'll see you then, for now good bye." With those words I switched off the commlink, and left Forcystus' office.

"You get to discuss what you needed to?" Forcystus asked as I walked out of his office.

"Yes I did and will now be returning to Issellia, and do not need an escort." I replied as I moved towards the teleporter that would take me out of the control room.

"Ah but you aren't going anywhere just yet." Forcystus said as four diseignen swordsmen moved into my path as if to challenge me.

"Thou doth not understand doth thou?" I replied while I stood there calmly, knowing that I had already won this fight. "For I am the slayer of Chuck Norris, the enchanter of Babylon, the right hand of divine wrath, the ice princess. I am he who wanted bronze tube!"

"What are you talking about?" Forcystus had the most confused look on his face.

"I don't really know I'm sort of just staling so you wouldn't think me much of a threat. I shouldn't have said that." I said as I dropped down to the ground swinging one leg out bringing all four of the swordsmen down in one fluid motion. As I came back up Forcystus had charged a spell in his left hand and was ready to fire it at me. Though as he had prepared a spell so had I and I was faster then him and released my spell first.

"ARRRGGH." Was the only thing Forcystus was able say due to the pain of having most of his left arm turned into plasma. At this same time his left side was given third degree burns and charred.

"Now answer me this why did you want to keep me here in the ranch?" I asked standing above the now crumpled into a ball Forcystus.

"You … set up a program … that stopped us … from monitoring … your conversation, and I … wanted to know … why." Forcystus said as he laid on the ground wincing in pain.

"I told you that I needed to discuss something in private and you should have respected that request." I said as I walked on to the teleporter and made it take me outside of the ranch. I then proceeded to go back to Issellia and more specifically back to the sage residence. When I got there I noticed that it was still morning and so I got to work on making the timbers with which to build my quarters and forge. When evening came about I saw that Genis and Raine were coming home I went inside to begin making the infamous ham loaf which is actually quite simple to make yet infamous for its great taste.

"How do you make this stuff?" Raine asked as the three of us ate.

"I would like to know to after all Raine can't cook very well at all." Genis commented.

"Well it's a simple recipe and I will show you both on a day that you don't have to attend the school on that day I shall show you both a number of other dishes that I know how to make. Since a great number of the dishes are very simple in nature even Raine should be able to make those and gradually improve in skill thus gaining the ability to cook more complex dishes without supervision by me or Genis." I replied before taking another bite of food.

"Well I hope that's true for all our sakes." Genis said before being promptly and harshly hit upon the head by his older sister.

"Actually I can guarantee it." After saying this we finished the meal and went to bed me once more sleeping on the floor.

The next day Genis and Raine went to the school and I worked on the house that I was to be living in until the journey was to begin. Promptly at noon just as Kratos had said a priest from the temple came to take me to the temple. "So I am to go into the top floor alone?" I asked the priest once he ha taken me to the temple.

"That is what the angel asked so you must." Replied the priest.

"Very well." I said as I walked onto the teleporter and was taken to the oracle room to be greeted by the one and only Kratos only he was in angel form.

"Here's your amulet I don't see why you want it though."

"It has power beyond that of Cruxis."

"You mean it had that kind of power, but after you left it lost its power. So why bother with getting it back?"

"That's because it still has that power yet when I left last time most of its power was consumed in sending me home yet it still has great power. For when it is worn by one who can bend the energies of the arcane it reduces the amount of energy required for the casting as well speeds the regeneration of the energy needed to cast arcane energies in an organized manner."

"So in other words it's only good for spellbinders like you."

"Yeah but you probably need to return to Cruxis before Yggdrassil get suspicious of why you aren't there after all being an evil lord will do that to people."

"Yes it does but for now good bye." As Kratos said this he used his angel powers and left.

After I put my amulet on I to left the room ignored the priests and returned to Issellia and went back to work on my house.__


	2. Chapter 2

The next year was manly uneventful in that I worked on my house and finished it, taught Genis, and Raine a few meals that they could make and eat for them selves. Much to our surprise Genis and I found out that Raine actually could cook a few meals before I started teaching her. After I had taught them both the full extend of my culinary knowledge I began teaching both of them simple combat styles and worked up to the more complex styles such as wielding two swords at once. During this time I also forged myself a bastard sword and a suit of dragon skin armor. However the new years celebration was something to be hold since they had fireworks and did not know that they could use the technology for other things.

After the first year and even during the first year Raine and Genis showed an extreme amount of friendliness towards me, Raine more than Genis something that I wasn't able to understand completely until one day. "So you want to give Genis a father?" I asked.

"That's right." Raine replied walking over to the bench in the sparing room that I had made.

"Well I won't be able to be his father or give him one, but I can give him an older brother." I replied as I walked over to the bench myself.

"Well that's better than nothing. When would you be able to do that?" Raine asked as she sat down.

"So this sparing with me, trying to learn everything about earth, teaching me everything you know, its just a ploy so you can be with me isn't it?" I said as I put the wooden sword that I was using for this particular sparing session back on the rack.

"What do you mean?" Raine asked trying to sound innocent.

"A nineteen year old body can be very cruel to its inhabitant can it not?"

"Huh, what do you mean by that?"

"At your age your body has gone awol in its production of hormones and causes you to have feelings that you would otherwise not want to have. The same thing happened to me but I learned how to control my feelings that I did not want to feel." I replied sitting down next to Raine.

"So how did you do that?" Raine asked looking over at me.

"I meditated and drove the thoughts from my mind. Since when do you wear perfume while sparing?" I replied sniffing the air.

"But I want these feelings so what should I do about them?" Raine asked as she leaned towards me so that I was able to see down her shirt.

"Well than we should get married before you go any further."

"Ok when will that happen?"

"You name the time and day I'll take care of the rest."

"Ok." Raine replied looking down at the floor in concentration. "How about midnight in three days?" Raine said as she stood up.

"The waning crescent moon I could think of no better time." I said as I started walking towards the door.

"That sounds great."

"Oh uh what are the wedding customs in this world?" I asked as I started walking towards the door.

"I'll teach you them be at my house at eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Very well my love." I whispered into Raine's ear as she walked past me and out the door. "I've been wondering when you'd make your move." I then closed the door before she could answer. She then ran home and locked herself in her room. Genis then came to my house and pounded on the door. "Who is it?" I asked in the highest pitched voice I could muster. I then opened the door to see a angrier then hell Genis.

"It's me." Genis stated in the most angry yet quiet voice he could use since he was just starting to enter puberty and his voice was therefore cracking.

"You wondering what I did to your sister." I said letting Genis in.

"Yes." Genis asked as he walked in.

"I did nothing but make one of her dreams come true, and it's not the one were she travels around the world studying all of the worlds ruins."

"Then which one did you make come true?"

"To give you a gift beyond value."

"And what is that?"

"Someone you can look up to, like a father figure." I replied showing him the door. "In three days you will know what I mean so just have patience." I said as Genis walked out the door and off to his and Raine's house. I as I shut the door I silently cast a communication spell so that I could speak to Raine secretly. "Raine, Genis is a little mad right now if he asks about what's going to happen in three days tell it's a secret, and nothing more."

"Why should I not tell him?" Raine asked as she to used the spell to talk back to me.

"I just told him he would find out in three days that's all he needs to know."

"Very well then I won't tell anything but what if he finds out?"

"If you don't tell him and I don't either how would he learn what we're doing?"

"I talk in my sleep if I'm really excited about something, and I think this will be one of those times."

"So sleep in a different room then him."

"I do but you should know our kind has really good hearing."

"Ok why don't you sleep at my house then, oh wait he would figure something out than."

"This could be a problem then."

"Does Genis know when you go through your woman cycle?"

"That was random."

"Well if Genis doesn't know then you clam that you are having a woman thing and that he needs to stay with Lloyd at Dirk's house."

"That's a good plan, but there's a problem with it."

"What's that problem?"

"I don't know when I have my woman cycle."

"Oh yeah about that I'll explain when our soul are bond to one another."

"Well Genis just got here so lets continue this discussion tomorrow in person."

"Very well my love." I said as I terminated the spell and got to work making myself some dinner. The next day I met with Raine and we discussed the different things that we would have to do so that the wedding would go off without a hitch (no pun intended). In all it took us all three days to get everything arranged. At the ceremony everyone that we had invited had come including some that we were surprised to see.

Before wedding began everyone except the bride and groom was milling around in the field that surrounded the wedding dais. The wedding dais was a large slab of stone that was exactly 125 feet to a side and six feet thick laid on the ground with a set of stairs in the middle of each side. On the dais were two tents sitting in the corners diagonally across from each other in I sat waiting, in the other Raine.

As the ceremony began a quartet playing flutes played a very lively tune that was the signal that Raine should leave her tent and take her place in the center of the dais and as the song came to it's end I stood up and began moving towards the flap that acted as a door. When Raine came to the center and stopped the song ended and the second song began a song that was equally lively. With the beginning of this song I stepped forth from my tent and walked forward to meet Raine in the center of the dais.

Raine was wearing the traditional wedding robes of silver clothe with violet trim, topped with a vale of a translucent white clothe. While I was clad in my armor as the traditions stated. As the second song came to its end Raine and myself linked arms and began the wedding dance as the third and final song began. At the end of the wedding dance the two of us came together in a hug.

"You seem troubled is something wrong?" Raine whispered into my ear as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back into her ear.

"You have a dagger in your pocket." She whispered.

"That's not a dagger, I'm just thinking of what happens when we get home." I whispered back into her ear.

"Oh." Raine replied in a whisper.

At this point a priest of Martel came out to the center of the dais, as every one else climbed the stairs so that they too were on the dais. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here tonight to join these two in the holy ritual of marriage. Now in this ritual the souls of those to be married shall be bond to one another for all eternity. Do any here have a reason why these two should not be bond in wedlock?" This question was met by utter silence for the time that he waited for any to speak, and then one man coughed but that was it. "Very well than let the ritual begin."

With these words all the people of the village arrayed themselves along the edges of the dais with women on two sides that shared a common angle and the men on the other two sides. Men on the sides with my tent, and the women on the sides with Raine's tent. The women the began to sing-chanting, "Shal kalek no euth ke shan toeuth naien." While the men began sing-chanting, "Soeuth keliek no keuth su ieo kenio teliuth kolieth." As this was going on the runic circle, in the center of which Raine and I were standing, began to glow an eerie blue-green color. At that time the same runes began to appear on our skin and burn into our skin a process that were I not an angel would hurt quite a bit, and it was due to my not wavering that Raine was able to endure the pain of the process. After the villagers had repeated the song-chant twelve times they stopped and the runes disappeared from our skin.

The villagers now began walking forward towards us and the priest stepped out from the crowd along with Genis, and walked directly to Raine and me. "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The priest said. I then lifted Raine's vale and gave her a good long passionate French kiss.

After that everyone just milled around and talked to me and Raine giving us words of encouragement and advice as to how to keep the marriage last a long time. It took about two hours for the wedding to finally come to an end, and we were finally able to go home.

"Now Genis we need you to stay with Lloyd tonight so that we can be along, together." I said to Genis as the three of us were walking home.

"Ok, hey Lloyd wait up for me." Genis said and he ran off to catch up with Lloyd.

"Now that we have the house to our selves lets have some fun." I said to Raine as I opened the door to my house.

"What kind of fun are you thinking of?" Raine asked as she shut the door.

"Well half elves aren't truly mature until they become angels and only when they have the right kind of key crest." I said as we walked into the bed room

"What do you mean by truly mature, and key crest? You have a really big bed." Raine said walking over to my king sized mattress and sitting down on it.

"Well I'll tell you tomorrow. For now it's is our wedding night and thus the time for us to consummate this marriage." I said as I took of my armor robe.

"You mean you want me to let you take me?" Raine asked looking at me.

"That's what you wanted when you said you wanted Genis to have a father figure." I said taking of my boots.

"So how do you do it?" Raine asked as she began to get undressed.

"Well to my knowledge it's simple but I haven't ever done it myself, but I did walk in on a couple doing what we are going to do. Plus it's in our genetic code as part of our survival instinct." I said as I removed my shirt.

"What is that thing on your chest?" Raine asked stopping midway through unbuttoning her dress, and looking at me.

"You mean my amulet, I never tae this off." I replied quite puzzled.

"No I know what that is I mean that gemstone in the middle of the metal ring." She answered.

"Oh this it's my cruxis crystal." I said pointing at the small exsphere like object embedded in my chest. "It because of this that I didn't feel the pain of the soul binding earlier." At this point Raine was standing and walking over to me.

"Is this inscription angelic?" Raine asked as she ran her hand across the surface of the key crest.

"Yes it is wait do you not have a cruxis crystal of your own?" I asked looking down at my new bride.

"No. Why?" Raine asked looking back up at me.

"Because we can not be together if you don't have one and even if you had one we wouldn't be able to have children until it reached maturity. Even then it would take a while for the right circumstances to come along for us to be able to have kids." I said as I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So wear do we get a cruxis crystal, oh wait there's one in the temple of Martel." Raine said walking over to the bed and sitting down next to me.

"No that one won't work it is for the chosen and will therefore reject your body. I do know of another way to get a cruxis crystal. But it will take until dawn for me to return is that ok my love?" I asked looking over at Raine who had the most innocently hopeful look on her face.

"Yes it is, but you only have until dawn." Raine replied in an upbeat tone.

"Very well I shall not fail in your request so long as I can." I said as I leaned over and kissed Raine on the cheek. I then stood up and unveiled my wings that were made of some kind of sapphire colored energy, and turned into this same kind of energy took the shape of a ball, and flew through the ceiling.

I arrived in Deris Kharlan only milliseconds latter more specifically in the cruxis crystal storage dump. I heard a noise over to my right and looked over to see a security camera looking straight at me. "Shit, I thought they might have something like that." I said to myself in English. Moments latter a group of angels came in through a door about half way up one of the walls. They quickly began flying straight down at me.

"Kaleak kothilek no euth." I incanted as I preformed the somatic part of the incantation thus gathering a ball of violet hot plasma and firing it at the lead angel plasmafying him instantly the other two fell back behind two stacks of exsphere containment boxes.

"Come peacefully and we may let you live." One of the angels said from behind the boxes.

"What am I charged with?" I spat back.

"The crime of stealing a precious article that belongs to lord Yggdrassil." The angel answered.

"Well then bring this Yggdrassil person here so I can talk to him myself." I said as I silently incanted another spell in case they brought reinforcements.

"Very well he is on his way." The other angel replied. The three of us wait not but a few minutes for Yggdrassil to arrive.

"Where is the thief?" Yggdrassil demanded of one of the angels.

"He is down there sir, but he is powerful enough to vaporize us so you may wish to proceed with caution." The angel replied pointing down in my direction.

"That you Yggdrassil?" I asked looking up at the person flying down towards me.

"Yes and now you will die!" Yggdrassil screamed while throwing one of the biggest fireballs I had ever seen at me.

I quickly throw up a shield spell and blocked his attack with ease deflecting it into the security camera, the camera stood no chance. At this point the two angels that were cowering behind the stacks of boxes promptly left the room and closed the door. "I'm disappointed Mithos you were so much more powerful during the war." I said as I flew out from some boxes behind my would be assailant.

"Who are you?" Yggdrassil demanded as he cast another spell with the intend of killing me, but failing.

"My my aren't we violent these days. The last time we met you were but a wee lad that wanted nothing more then to save his sister and I think you still do." I answered as I flew around evading spell after spell after spell.

"YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Yggdrassil screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Why I believe I have, but if you can't see the answer that I have given you then I shall tell it to you straight. My name is Henry Schaefer." I said appearing right in front of his nose.

"What, but you, how, you left, why?" Yggdrassil said looking at me with an extremely confused continence.

"I came back and not of my own accord I might add." I replied flying back slightly and folding my arms.

"Then why are you here? In the cruxis crystal storage dump that is." Yggdrassil asked.

"I got married about three hours ago, to another half-elf, but she is yet to have developed into true maturity. So I came here to get her a cruxis crystal." I replied flying over to an undamaged exsphere box.

"Why did you not tell me you know that I would give you one without hesitation." Yggdrassil replied flying over to where I was.

"Well I do know that, but I would rather that you not make it obvious to the rest of Cruxis or the diseignens for that matter." I said as I took a cruxis crystal from the box, "Has this crystal been used?"

"No but you'll also need a key crest." Yggdrassil said.

"Yeah where are those?" I asked putting the crystal in my pocket.

"They are in another building down the street."

"So how am I going to get one?"

"I take you prisoner and put you in one of the holding cells. After that I get a key crest and send it to you by way of magic, then you go back to which ever world your bride is in." Yggdrassil said.

"How long will that take." I asked.

"About thirty minutes, why?"

"I need to be home in ten."

"Oh"

"I'll just leave now, you claim that in the fight you vaporized me and hit the amulet at the same time."

"How will you get a key crest then?"

"There's a dwarf that lives near the village that I now live in and I will ask him to make me one." I replied as I began to focus the energy necessary to teleport back to the room where Raine was waiting.

"Very well fair well until we meet again" Yggdrassil said as the ball of light I was faded away.

"What took you so long?" Raine asked worry plainly apparent in her voice.

"I had a little run in with Mithos and was held up by that and even though I got a crystal we will have to wait until Dirk can make you a key crest." I said as I took the crystal out of my pocket, and walked over to the bed sitting down next to Raine.

"What do you mean by crystal and key crest?" Raine asked looking over at me.

"I'll explain latter today, but for now let us sleep." I said standing up and offering Raine my hand to help her get up so she could finish getting undressed. The two of us finished getting undressed and climbed into bed and fell quickly into a deep slumber rapped in each others arms. At about noon we awoke to the pleasant sight of the other's face. We got up and dressed quickly into our everyday clothes, and while I made us something to eat I explained what cruxis crystals, exspheres, and key crests are and how they work.

"I need to go see Dirk and get him to make a key crest for that cruxis crystal that I got for you. Oh by the way where do you think Genis is?" I said as I walked to the door after finishing my food.

"He's probably still at Dirks house with Lloyd." Raine replied.

"All right I'll see you latter." I said as I gave Raine a kiss on the cheek. I then walked out the door and went to Dirk's house as fast as I could. When I got there I saw Genis and Lloyd talking to each other. I walked past them and into Dirk's house, as I did this I noticed that both of the little kiddies had very confused looks on their faces.

"Dirk I need you to make me a key crest as fast as you can." I said as I walked into the forge that was his living room.

"Why do you need a key crest?" Dirk said as he turned around to look at me.

"I recently acquired an exsphere that does not have a key crest and would like to be able to use it." I replied walking closer to him.

"Don't you already have an exsphere with a key crest equipped?" Dirk asked

"This exsphere is not for me to use." I replied.

"Well then who's it for." Dirk asked.

"If you must know before you agree to make it. It is for Raine." I replied in a voice quiet enough that Genis would not be able to hear, but Dirk would.

"Ok I can have it done in an hour, and it'll cost twenty gald in materials." Dirk replied.

"Very well I shall wait outside, and don't tell Lloyd." I said as I turned around to leave.

"Alright." Dirk replied walking over to the forge.

As I walked out I saw that Lloyd and Genis telling one another their theories as to why I was here. "You know I can here you don't you." As I said this both of them jumped and looked at me.

"You can but how we were talking low enough that you shouldn't have been able to?" Genis asked confused.

"I have really good ears." I replied smugly as I walked over to them.

"Ok but why are you here, and not at home with Raine?" Lloyd asked as I walked up to the two younglings.

"Well Raine is asleep and I'm picking up a gift that I had Dirk make for her." I replied sitting down next to them.

"So why aren't you leaving now?" Genis asked.

"Dirk hasn't been able to finish it completely. So it should take an hour for the gift to be finished. Until then how about a game?" I explained looking at my young brother-in-law.

"What game?" Lloyd asked looking at me.

"How about Mow?" I said as I pulled a deck of cards from my pocket.

"Alright." Both of them said in unison.

We played Mow for the next hour. By the end of it we were having to stand on our heads and do a jig to place a card if there wasn't something more obscene to do.

"Henry it's done." Dirk said leaning out the door.

"Alright." I said as I stood up. I then walked over to Dirk and he gave me the key crest. "Thank you, here's you payment." I said as I took the key crest and handed Dirk thirty gald.

"But this is-"

"Keep the change." I interrupted Dirk as he was going to give me back the extra ten gald. I then went back how and was met by an overly excited Raine.

"Did you got the key crest?" Raine asked getting up and running over to me as I walked in through the door.

"Yes but now comes the hard part getting you to become an angel." I said walking over and picking up the cruxis crystal and putting it into the key crest.

"What do you mean hard part?" Raine asked looking at me with a very confused look on her face.

"Well now that we have the crystal and a proper key crest you still need to become an angel and to do that we have two choices. We can either go on an overly long quest to put you in mortal danger and almost certain death, or we can have you spar with me and push you beyond any kind of limit that you put upon yourself before. Which would you prefer?" I said looking at her holding the crystal and crest in my hand.

"I say we spar." Raine replied looking at me.

"Then lets get ready for the training." I said and then started walking over towards the training room that we would be using.

"Wait what about the crystal?" Raine asked as she followed me.

"I'll put on you after all we don't want it to be visible for everyone to see now do we." I said as I walked into the changing room followed by Raine.

"So we going to change in front of each other?" Raine asked as we walked into the room.

"We are married it's not a sin for us to see one another naked is it and besides we slept nude last night and we were rapped in each others arms then. This time we are only going to change into sparring gear and I'll be putting a cruxis crystal on that all." I said as I got undressed and began putting on my sparring clothes.

"Ok but where are you going to put the crystal on me?" Raine asked as she got undressed.

"I think I'll put on your waist in the front right above your special place." I said as I walked over to her as she took off her pants. I knelt down and put the crystal right between her legs on her pelvis.

"Whoa that's cold." Raine said a little startled by the coldness of the crystal.

"Don't worry it won't ever be cold ever again once it warms up that is." I replied as I stood up and looked her in the eyes, she made the cutest face I'd ever seen her make. At the onset of this face that she made I couldn't hold back and grabbed her and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that she quickly embraced and the only reason we broke the lip lock was the need for air. "Come now we need to make you like me as soon as possible." I said after looking into Raine's eyes and handing her, her sparring outfit.

After Raine had gotten dressed we went into the training room and began sparring. Throughout the match I kept edging Raine on and making her push herself harder and harder. It took not but one and a half hours for my desired result to occur.

"ARRRGGH, this pain what is it?" Raine barely managed to ask as she fell to the floor great anguish as she began to render her wings coming out of her back.

"Don't worry it's just the angel transformation, in other words you are just experiencing the first step of turning into an angel the pain will pass within the night. Right now you should get something to eat you will need your strength for tonight." I said helping her get up, we then walked into the changing room. Raine was in so much pain that she had to have me change her clothes for her, after I had changed both of us I carried Raine into our bed room and laid her down on the bed. I then went into the kitchen and began making some food for the two of us.

"Henry how do I get down?" Raine asked as she flew into the kitchen looking quite concerned by the fact that she was unable to return to the ground.

"It's simple just think down and you should be able to get back to the ground." I said as I flew up to her catching her as she fell after thinking down. "I guess tomorrow I'll teach you how to fly just try not to think about being airborne until I teach how to control your flight tomorrow." I continued as I carried her back down to the ground. After that we ate dinner in silence, and cleaned up.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week Raine had mastered flight along with all the other powers that angels had to offer. "So your telling me that I will be able to live forever with my metabolism turned down like this?" Raine asked.

"That's right although you will be able to have kids as if you were allowing yourself to age normally." I replied as she yawned and fell asleep. I fell asleep not long after. Genis was once more staying with us, and Raine teaching again so I decided to give Yggdrassil a visit the next day.

"What do you mean you are going to see a friend all your friends are here in town?" Raine asked at breakfast.

"I have friends in the organization known as Cruxis after all Mr. Aurion, Yuan, and Mithos are still alive." I said putting my plate in the sink to soak.

"But how are you going to get there?" Raine asked.

"That is the easiest part of visiting them it's getting their subordinates to let me see them that's the problem." I replied.

"So what are you going to discuss with these friends?" Genis asked getting up from the table.

"Most likely the world regeneration journey, among other things." I said walking over to Raine.

"When are you going to speak with them?" Raine asked as I got over to her.

"I was thinking that I would go while you two were at school." I said. "Which reminds me shouldn't you two get going soon."

"Yes but are you sure that you will be okay by yourself?" Raine asked very concerned.

"Don't worry during the war I was the strongest of my companions." I said leaning down and kissing her.

"Okay but be careful for me." Raine said after we finished kissing.

"I will now you need to do your job so hard to the school." I said, and Raine and Genis got up and went to the school. After both of them were gone I cast a spell to take me to Vinheim.

"Halt and state your name." A random angel demanded of me.

"My name is Henry Schaefer and I am here to speak with the Seriphym." I said in a very authoritarian voice.

"I am not authorized to allow a meeting with the Seriphym." The angel replied.

"Then I guess I'm going to have to go on ahead since they are personal friends of mine." I said bringing my hand up and charging my plasmafying spell, "Now move!"

"Very well they are in a meeting the building over there." The angel stated pointing at a building. I then flew over to the building and entered through the door there was a dark dragon sleeping on duty.

"It's amazing how laid back on security you guys are I mean the only thing resembling a guard that you have is asleep." I said walking in on a meeting between the Seriphym, and the Diseignen Grand Cardinals.

"Who the hell, oh it's you. What the hell are you doing here?" Forcystus asked pointing the cannon that was used to replace is left arm at me, and charging it up.

"Well I am here to give you all my opinion on something very important to you all." I replied walking past the brash diseignen.

"And what might that be?" Yuan asked looking up from the table at me.

"Quite simple really, the resurrection of Martel. I've found a fast and easy way to do it plus the method I've developed does not require the destruction of the great seed." I said walking over to a side of the table that was reserved for the fourth Seriphym, and looking down at the table. It was a digital display of the statistics of the two worlds.

"What is your way Henry?" Yggdrassil asked looking over at me with hope in his voice.

"Well first there are a few problems with the method that you have been using thus far. The first of which is that Martel was a half-elf not a human. Second if the Great Seed is destroyed so to are both of the worlds, and thus there would be only Deris Kharlan to rule over this realm is already a world without discrimination. The third problem is that the system that it make half-elves look like the bad guys and thus when you reveal Cruxis', the Church of Martel, and the Diseignens for what they truly are the whole of both worlds will rise up against you and not even the power that you have do to your magitechnology would be able to win the fight against so many. I have seen times on my own home world of Earth where advanced technology and tactics fall to massive number after all that's how the Ballsiege works." As I said this I looked around the table from one person to another looking each one in the eye coming finally to Yuan last who had a hopeful gleam in his eye for the prospect of saving not only the two worlds but also Martel.

"What does Martel having been a half-elf have to do with the journey of the chosen?" Pronyma asked looking quite annoyed at my blatant disregard for the protocol that the rest of them fallowed.

"Human and half-elf mana signatures can be close but never close enough to allow a human or half-elf soul to be transferred into the body of the other." I said looking her square in the eyes in such a way that even her quiver slightly.

"So again I ask you what is your way?" Yggdrassil asked intently.

"Well first we need to over come the problem with the soul transfer. Now to transfer a soul from a half-elf to a human requires that the human have an incredibly close mana signature and the expenditure of the Great Seed but to transfer the soul of a half-elf to a half-elf fetus is quite a different matter altogether. You see at the fetus stage of development a child has yet to develop their own mana signature and can thus accept the soul from another body. Secondly if we use a half-elf fetus Martel will survive for a human fetus will die should a half-elf soul be implanted into it, and so will an elven fetus for that matter. Then we have the problem of Martel's last wish now in a world where people are different it will never happen, thus your plan to turn everyone into angels." I said motioning towards Yggdrassil. "Which in all fairness creates a world free of discrimination, but at the cost of freedom. So what we do is once we get an appropriate vessel for Martel is we revive the Great Seed thereby regenerating both worlds. After that is done have the Church of Martel in both worlds gather all have half-elves together not just in churches but one place in either world. Then offer all the half-elves the opportunity to join you here on Deris Kharlan so that they can live in a world of not but half-elves those who do not wish to follow you will not be forced they will merely live with others who do not like them is all." I explained looking everyone in the eye once more.

"So that's it's that simple is it?" Kvar asked looking very skeptically at me.

"Yes yes it is." I replied looking back at him.

"Well there is on massive problem with your plan. MOST HALF-ELVES CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN AND HUMANS AREN'T ALLOWED TO SEE ELVES ANYMORE!!" Kvar hollered at me.

"Ah but that is a problem or should I say was a problem for you see I have knowledge of a unique person. A half-elf that can give birth to half-elven children, and she just so happens to be my wife. Not only that but any child she has will already be an angel thus we won't have to wait for it to become one." I replied rather smug.

"Ok that solves the problem of the child but how are we going to get the Great Seed to sprout?" Yggdrassil asked.

"Simple we channel some of Deris Kharlan's mana into it thus causing it to germinate and grow." Yuan commented, "But we will need a full blooded human or elf to do that."

"Well I'm certain that Origin will be more than willing to tell one of you how to do that." I remarked.

"Wait a minute why are we even listening to you? I've never heard of any Henry before." Magnious asked.

"Because he is a friend of mine that assisted in the colonizing of Deris Kharlan by half-elves." Yggdrassil replied glaring at Magnious for the foolish question that he had raised.

"At any rate we still need to learn how to allow a human or elf to wield the sword. If you would allow me I will travel to the seal of Origin and ask him myself." Kratos said speaking for the first time at the meeting even before I had arrived he hadn't said a thing.

"That I will but none the less in order to channel mana into the Great Seed we will need to remove the protection of the summon spirit seals." Yggdrassil stated.

"I suggest that we go through with the chosen's journey in Sylverant and then have a summoner from Tethe'alla form pacts with all eight spirits thus breaking the mana links." Yuan said.

"That is a good plan but the problem is what will happen when we break the last mana link?" Kvar asked.

"The Great Seed would go out of control unless all magitechnology in Sylverant is turned off, and since that in going to be near impossible merely turning off all of the mana reactors in the human ranches should be enough." I said.

"And how will we know when to do that?" Forcystus asked calmly.

"Simple I will give you the order when the time comes." Yggdrassil answered.

"Ok so the plans are set now I just need to bring my wife here. No I have a better idea, Yggdrassil, Kratos, and Yuan come with me to my home to bring my wife into Cruxis will you." I said looking at my three former companions.

"Why should we initiate her at your house?" Yggdrassil asked.

"Through I have taught her much she still does not know how to teleport to here or back to the surface under her own magic power." I replied beginning to prepare my teleportation spell.

"Well then why don't we go right now, the Grand Cardinals will be able to make their way back to their positions by themselves." Yggdrassil stated, "I am eager to meet the new mother of my sister."

"Well we will have to wait about an hour before she gets home after all she is the teacher in our town." I replied.

"That's fine." Kratos said.

"Oh by the way Kratos you may want to meet someone that lives with a dwarf in the forest next to the town I live in." I said as the four of us teleported into the sparring room.

"So this is your house." Yuan said.

"Well the gym at least I also have a forge, kitchen, a bed room, dinning room, parlor, living room, little brother-in-law's room, and a garden out back. I could give you a tour while we wait, oh yeah hide your wings would you." I said flying down to the flour and hiding my own wings.

"Ok that sounds great." Yggdrassil said doing the same who was quickly followed by everyone else. After everyone had hidden their wings I gave everyone a tour of the house. The thing that they were most impressed with was the forge especially Kratos. I also told them that Raine was my wife and Genis was our little brother. "Raine should be getting home anytime now so don't worry."

"We're home." Genis said as he and came in the door.

"Good Would you both come into gym please?" I asked through the house.

"What is it?" Raine asked as the two came into the gym, they both stopped stone cold in the doorway looking at our odd gests.

"Raine, Genis may I introduce Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos Aurion." I said motioning to each one respectively.

"So these are your friends in Cruxis." Raine said walking in and sitting down on one of the benches. Genis also sat on a bench but not the same one as Raine.

"Yes they are and you should both remember that Cruxis is made up of half-elves that have become angels, with the exception of Kratos here that is." I said standing up. "Now you're probably wondering why my friends in Cruxis are here, well it's because they are three of the four Seriphym I am the forth and there may be six in the very near future."

"What do you mean there may be six?" Genis asked looking from person to person.

"Well I mean that there has been a change in Cruxis' plans and Raine you are very important to the new plans. While Genis on the other hand is merely a very powerful mage or at least has the potential to become the most powerful mage in history. That is what I mean by there may be six." I replied looking at the young mage.

"In other words we would like for the to of you to join Cruxis." Yggdrassil said looking from Genis to Raine.

"Well that is if you are willing to join." Kratos said.

"If Henry is part of it I am to." Raine said standing up, "What do I need to do?"

"Raine I'm not letting you do this alone I'm in to." Genis said following his sister.

"Very well all you must do is pledge allegiance to Deris Kharlan." Yggdrassil said.

"Then I Raine Schaefer pledge myself to Deris Kharlan." Raine said placing her right fist on her heart.

"And I Genis Sage pledge myself to Deris Kharlan." Genis said also placing his right fist on his heart.

"Ah Genis there is one more thing that you have to do." I said placing my hand on his right shoulder.

"What must I do?" Genis asked looking up at me.

"You must become as the rest of us are." I replied looking back down at him.

"But I'm already a half-elf." Genis said quite perplexed.

"Not all of us are half-elves, for I am human." Kratos said.

"Yet all of us are angels." Yuan said.

"How do I become an angel?" Genis asked with earnest desire heavy in his voice.

"Simple you equip a cruxis crystal and push yourself until the transformation is completed." I replied. "The only problem is that we don't have a cruxis crystal here yet we can get one very easily."

"So when do I get mine?" Genis asked.

"Tomorrow I should think." Yggdrassil answered.

"Very well then I shall tell them of our plans you three go back to whatever you need to do." I said looking back the other angels. "Oh a Yuan I need to talk to you in private."

"What do you need to speak to Yuan about that you can't speak of in front of the rest of us?" Yggdrassil asked.

"It's a personal matter that does not concern the rest of you." I replied.

"Very well I shall return to Vinheim and arrange for the change in plans." Yggdrassil said as he teleported himself back to his castle.

"And I shall speak with the dwarf you said was in this area." Kratos said standing up.

"It's not the dwarf that you will want to talk to but the human child living with him that you may want to speak with." I replied handing Kratos a map showing where Dirk lived.

"Very well I shall see you later." Kratos said as he walked out the door.

"So what did you want to speak with me about?" Yuan asked looking at me.

"The Renegades." I said looking back at him.

"Are sure that we should have them in the room for this discussion?" Yuan asked motioning towards Raine and Genis.

"They are my wife and brother if you can't trust them then you can't trust me." I replied coldly.

"Very well what about the Renegades do you want to talk to me about?" Yuan asked.

"Their roll in the new plans. After all your plans have been to revive the Great Tree have they not?" I said.

"They have but how do they change Cruxis' plans?" Yuan asked.

"Simple the chosen will not be very trusting of the diseignens and will need some way to cross between the two worlds." I replied.

"So you need the Renegades to supply the chosen with Reihards don't you?" Yuan asked folding his arms.

"Yes and you may want to tell Mithos about them but choose your words carefully since you know what will happen should you not." I replied.

"That I do as for you take care." Yuan said as he teleported himself out of the house.

"Alright so who are the Renegades and what are Cruxis' plans that have Raine as a major part?" Genis asked as the three of us walked out of the room.

"I'll tell you after dinner, for now lets get something to eat." I said as we entered the kitchen. After we had finished dinner I explained who the Renegades were and Cruxis' plans.

"So I'm going to be Martel's mother." Raine said looking down at a stack of papers that she was grading.

"Yes and because of that Mithos will not let you be killed by anything so you can give birth to Martel." I said looking back at her.

"So where do I come into all of this?" Genis asked looking up from his kendama.

"You will help protect Raine while she carries Martel's new body." I said as I resumed writing in my journal.

The next day after Raine and Genis got home I had Genis equip the cruxis crystal and we began his angel transformation. It took five days in all for Genis to fully transform into an angel. Kratos also came to see me the same day that Genis began his transformation.

"You knew that Lloyd was still alive didn't you!" Kratos bellowed at me as the two of us enter my parlor.

"Yes and yelling really doesn't suit you." I replied calmly.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Kratos asked.

"Have you told him yet?" I asked looking over at him sitting down.

"What does that have to do with my question?" Kratos asked sitting down as well.

"If you haven't told him yet you know where he is then he will be hard pressed to accept you when you are forced to tell him." I said.

"What do you mean forced to tell him?" Kratos asked.

"When the true plan is set into motion." I said.

"What do you mean true plan?" Kratos asked leaning towards me.

"The dead cannot truly be brought back unless you use the eternal sword or get a real deity to help you." I said.

"So your plan to give Martel a new body through having a child with Raine is just to get Yggdrassil to allow you to revive the Great Tree." Kratos replied.

"Yes but then again do you really want to keep going along with his original plan since you have seen it's problems?" I asked looking at him.

"No, but I was going to resist on my own so that no one else would die if I got caught." Kratos answered.

"Yes and now you will have the ability to what you need to in order to accomplish your goal for it is the same as mine." I replied.

"How do you know what my goals are?" Kratos asked.

"Do you remember back during the ancient war when I told you that I was from another world?" I asked looking Kratos I the eyes.

"Yes but what does that have to do with my plan?" Kratos asked looking back at me.

"In the world I come from this world is in a game but the storyline in the game will not come to fruition due to me being here. Yet in the game your plot is revealed and since I beat the game multiple times I know your plot." I replied.

"So what do you want me to do?" Kratos asked.

"Do what you were going to do. Oh and on the day of the oracle come down here and help us escort the chosen." I replied.

"Very well." Kratos said as he stood up and teleported back to Deris Kharlan.

The next two years were spent manly just smoothing out rough spots in our plans and arranging everything so that the plans could be set into action when the time came. Raine spent much of this time learning all that she could about magitechnology, Cruxis, and mana for various reasons. Genis worked on improving his magical abilities and expanding his knowledge of everything else that he was interested in. Then the day of oracle came.


End file.
